Nod Presence
by KoreRat
Summary: An old C&C story I wrote a few years back that I thought I would finish. Takes place after Tiberian Sun, Firestorm did not exist when I started to write this, and Nod has a new super weapon it is testing out.
1. Start

**Command & Conquer**

**Nod Presence**

PT. 1

**START**

BOOM! The sonic blanket had landed the final strike on the artillery. The interior was collapsing and the giant cannon began to fall to the ground. In an instant the once mighty weapon was reduced to a pile of scrap metal. The driver hadn't even enough time to escape. Although they did lose half of their attack force on the approach, the damage was minimal once they got too close for the artillery cannons to hit them, the weapons one weakness. With the last one destroyed the disruptors will now move on to their primary objective.

Somewhere inside that mountain is a Nod laboratory. In it are the secret plans for the ISG. A new weapon designed by Nod scientists. With this new and powerful weapon no one would oppose the Brotherhood. Even GDI would fall to their knees and tremble at its very sight. That is why this mission is of the utmost importance.

GDI is aware of the strong Nod presence in the area. They know that there are reports of stealth technology in heavy use, in this sector. They also have some spies working there, and they know that the scientists are almost finished. So they have to reach that technology center, and they have to reach it soon.

But the brotherhood is expecting them, and they have a surprise in store.


	2. Act Fast

PT. 2

**ACT FAST**

"On your feet men!" The general shouted as he always did. As we all stood there, straight as an arrow, he then went on to inform us of the invading threat, "As of eighteen hundred our outer defense has been destroyed. The last reports indicate a small squad of ten or more units, but we don't know what exactly."

"Ten units." I thought to myself. "Whatever they are they must be big if they only sent ten." I pondered this for the last few seconds, while the general continued.

After we were released to gear up I went to my tent to get my helmet and find Frisbee. Frisbee is my best friend at this base. We have been through hell in high water, over the last six years. He got his name back when he fought for the oppressor, GDI. Before he discovered the light that shines within the Brotherhood. Now he finds his glory behind his rocket launcher.

We set out for the base perimeter; trying to discover what it was we were up against ten of. We could see them on the horizon, tanks of some sort. There was a sigh of relief, as someone on base was spreading rumors that it was ten Mammoth Mark II's. We feared that it might have been, but we could tell it wasn't true from the objects in the distance.

Some time went by, before the signal was given. It was time for us to head out. I didn't want to confront the enemy to close to base, upper command frowned upon it. So Frisbee and I set out into the open plains. At first I didn't realize that there wasn't much to hide behind out in the plains.

"Shit, Disruptors!" I shouted, to Frisbee. "How are we supposed to take these out?" He just shook his head. I called for the radioman, and got a hold of HQ. "We got ten or more Sonic Tanks, request assistance. Repeat, ten or…"

"We read you, assistance is not available at this point. We are under heavy attack six APC's have broken perimeter and dispatched ground troops. Your assistance will arrive when available." Was the static induced reply from the radio.

"We got no back-up, we're on our own."

Frisbee and I decided to shoot out the trends on one of the tanks. It wouldn't be destroyed, but it wouldn't move.

With the help of other men, we were able to disable four of the tanks. But while we were busy two of them reached base perimeter, and where destroying everything in their path.

"We've got to get those two before they do any more damage!" Frisbee shouted.

But as we ran towards the base we saw the power plants go. Each in it's own earth shattering explosion. "The base is on low power, SAM's and lasers are down. We've got to hurry!" But before we could take two steps we heard the unmistakable sound of the Orca. These Orca's happen to be bombers. We knew there was nothing we could do, even if we were at the base.

We all just stood there, fifty yards out side of where the wall once stood, watching our once mighty base fall to pieces. We were so caught up in watching our base be destroyed we didn't notice the APC come up behind us, or the Orca above us. But when we did, we had nothing to do. The Orca was a carry-all, and this one was carrying a MMK II. We all just froze, as the transport stopped and three soldiers jumped out. The fourth man looked more like a general, not the type of man you see on the battle field. He walked over to me.

"Sir." Frisbee said.

I turned and looked at him in shock. "Your..He's..But.." I became terribly vexed. "How could you!? Why!?" Frisbee began to walk toward the APC. Before he reached it he turned around and looked at me. "Sorry friend."

As the three soldiers open fire on all of us.


	3. Command

PT. 3

**COMMAND**

"It's peaceful up here, at elevation of 800 feet; it doesn't get much better than this. But the peace is about to dissipate. From the location of this Special Command Station, or SCS, we can see the on going battle below. We've heard the whole thing over the radio, troops stuck in the field, power plants destroyed, that base down there is falling. But up here, right now, it's peaceful. Like a summer day and all you want to do is lay in the shade of a tall tree."

"The small force of Special Opts who control this SCS are a select few. Each trained to be his best under pressure. Each hand selected for this position. This outlook is too small for high command to consider it a base, and too big for a lookout. So they created the first SCS, a location that requires the assistance of specially trained troops in a remote area."

"The SCS is the last stop before the opposing GDI forces reach the Nod laboratory. If they get beyond the roadblock there will be nothing left to stop them. But Nod had planned ahead for such attacks. At this SCS they had installed two prototype Obelisks B's, more commonly know as Red Scorpion Tails. These RST's can fire more then one blast at a time, as many as four; they even have small SAM launchers on the top. This has proven to be better, placeing the SAM's higher up; their tracking systems navigate more efficiently. And with them placed in front of the tunnel entrance to the laboratory, there was no worry of anyone reaching the scientists."

All these thoughts ran through the mind of Lt. Commander Meyers. He is the man in charge of the SCS. What he says goes, no questions asked. He stood tall in his black uniform, lean and muscular; he strikes terror into the eyes of GDI common man. Believing the word of Kane, trusting his instincts, and doing what must be done for the greater good of the Brotherhood. Next to him stood the short First Lt. Schimmel, a German man who set his life to the word of Kane, trampling anyone who opposed. He was not to taken lightly.

"Order the RST's to be powered up." Meyers ordered Schimmel.

"Yes Sir." In his almost evil German accent, came the reply.

As Schimmel went to the local control station for the RST's, Meyers saw the first attack wave. He smiled, for he knew what GDI did not. He knew that their Orca's would not survive this.

The five Orca Bombers flew in their regulatory pattern. One designed for the most efficient way to travel. GDI was all about efficiency and 'Is it good for the world?' They lined up for the attack, activated the bombs, and opened the bay doors. The first bomber dropped the first bomb, when it happened. The SAM's activated, their sensors triggered. They fired. The Orca pilots didn't know what hit them, they didn't have time to know anything, in a matter of seconds all five were now flaming balls crashing into the surrounding earth, and nothing left but scorches on the grass.

Meyers smiled more, standing at the roadblock. He felt safe; he felt that the ISG plans were safe. He felt Nod was more powerful than ever, nothing would stop them now.


End file.
